


Б. Барнс + синеглазка = идеальная чистота

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Drama, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Баки покупает себе пылесос. Романтично настроенный пылесос.





	Б. Барнс + синеглазка = идеальная чистота

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено этой [картинкой](https://pikabu.ru/story/milakha_rayan_4680897)

Райан Гослинг, в ответ на вопрос «Что ты хочешь на Рождество?»

«Я собираюсь купить автоматический пылесос для своего автоматического пылесоса.  
Это такой маленький робот, который чистит твой дом. Но мне его так жалко, потому что он без устали…  
По ночам я слышу, как он прибирается внизу, и мне его так жалко.  
А устав, он возвращается в свою норку, и сам о себе заботится, ставит себя на зарядку.  
Если он случайно задевает твою ногу, то смущается и быстро уезжает.  
Это сложно, и я хочу купить ему маленького помощника. Чтобы у него была компания и друзья».

Маленький СТИВ-О прибыл в большой мир в четверг утром, в коробке от корпорации. Он спал среди мягкого уплотнителя, пока коробку не вскрыли и кто-то не нажал кнопку «включение».

Первым, что увидел СТИВ-О, было прекрасное лицо его хозяина. Лицо улыбалось.

— Да он совсем малютка, — сказал хозяин, он же мистер Б. Барнс, адрес отгрузки — Бруклин, угол третьей и девятой, дом 28, квартира 14В. — До чего дошли новые технологии.

— Распишитесь тут, — ответил курьер, и Б. Барнс приложил палец к мерцающему планшету, подтверждая доставку. 

Он занес СТИВ-О в квартиру, обхватил своими большими ладонями и вытащил из коробки, чтобы поставить на пол. Хороший пол, с небольшими неровностями (не больше 7 градусов наклона), площадь зоны очистки — 19 квадратных метров. Препятствия: мебель, два половика, смятый носок за диваном. СТИВ-О зажужжал и мигнул двумя датчиками на передней панели.

— За работу, синеглазка, — велел хозяин. Синие датчики загорелись ярче, и СТИВ-О отважно ринулся в бой, вычищая поверхность. Он очень старался заслужить похвалу.

Когда он закончил, Б. Барнс гремел чем-то на кухне. СТИВ-О осторожно выехал в коридор и остановился в дверном проеме, сканируя площадь. Препятствия: мебель, коробка, смятый листок под холодильником. Босые ноги хозяина.

СТИВ-О медленно подъехал к ногам, но тот, не заметив, отступил к окну и сел на подоконник. Закурил сигарету. Мурлыкал, вторя песне по радио, и курил, пока не запахло сбежавшим кофе.

СТИВ-О забрался под стол, чтобы не мешать.

***

СТИВ-О ездил туда-обратно, вычищая каждый уголок маленькой ванной. Когда сверху на него упало влажное полотенце, он зажжужал и начал крутиться на месте. Хозяин рассмеялся, высвобождая его.

— Запутался, бедолага? 

СТИВ-О смущенно мигнул датчиками и продолжил работу, стараясь скорее скрыться с глаз. Хозяин повернулся к зеркалу. Лицо его было в пене. Он соскребал опасной бритвой щетину со щеки. Закончив, хозяин умыл лицо и зачесал назад волосы. Он подмигнул себе.

— Не скучай, приятель, — сказал он, перешагнув через СТИВ-О, и вышел из ванной. СТИВ-О переключился на бесшумный режим и аккуратно пробрался к двери в спальню. Он видел, как хозяин перебирает рубашки в шкафу, а потом начищает ботинки до блеска. СТИВ-О стало жаль, что он не может в этом помочь хозяину. Его функции довольно ограничены. 

Медленно следуя за хозяином по всему дому, СТИВ-О проводил его к двери, где Б. Барнс, неотразимый в своем лучшем костюме и щегольской шляпе, набрал код сигнализации и захлопнул дверь. 

СТИВ-О остался один. Бесшумный режим отнимал много энергии, и его заряд близился к критически низкому. С тихим сварливым звуком СТИВ-О поехал в кладовку, чтобы подключиться к аккумуляторной батарее.

***

Ночью СТИВ-О проснулся от шума. Тесную кладовку осветило синее, зловещее сияние его датчиков. СТИВ-О решил, что наступило утро, но встроенные часы говорили, что еще слишком рано — или, вернее, довольно поздно. За дверью кладовки, в спальне, скрипела кровать.

СТИВ-О услышал протяжный женский стон, а следом — мужской. Он идентифицировал голос хозяина.

Происходило что-то неправильное. Опасность? Смутно, каким-то чутьем (скрытыми файлами памяти?) СТИВ-О понимал, что все в пределах нормы. И все же он ждал, замерев, в своей крошечной комнатке, пока все не стихло. И после этого СТИВ-О не смог переключиться в режим сбережения энергии. До самого рассвета он таращился в дверь кладовки, слишком напуганный, чтобы заснуть.

***

Б. Барнс часто приводил девушек, и редко — друзей. Он много работал и неплохо зарабатывал. Зимой в его тесной съемной квартире было холоднее допустимого, но зато на крючке в прихожей висели ключи от мотоцикла, а в шкафу было полно модной одежды. По утрам Б. Барнс шатался по дому, как лунатик, и дважды спотыкался о СТИВ-О (СТИВ-О предпочитал пережидать опасное время в кладовке и выбирался только после ухода хозяина на работу, чтобы приступить к своей). По вечерам Б. Барнс всегда куда-нибудь уходил, а если все же оставался дома, то много курил и смотрел телевизор. СТИВ-О иногда принимался чистить кусочек пола рядом с диваном, где лежал Б. Барнс, и тоже смотрел на голографическую панель, где мужчины и женщины целовали друг друга, а за кадром раздавался громкий смех или умиленное «о-о-оу».

Глядя на это, Б. Барнс обычно не издавал никаких звуков и быстро засыпал. Если его рука свешивалась с дивана, СТИВ-О подъезжал всё ближе, пока теплые пальцы наконец не касались мягко отполированного бока СТИВ-О, и издавал тихое, механическое «о-у».

***

СТИВ-О не слишком следил за временем. У него были встроенные часы, привязанные к спутнику, но он не замечал течения времени и каждый его день был похож на другой, такова была его жизнь. До тех пор, пока все не изменилось.

В стране дела шли все хуже и хуже, это СТИВ-О понял из новостей, которые стал теперь включать вечерами хозяин. Там так и говорили: хуже и хуже, и затем говорили о предстоящей войне. Б. Барнс стал реже ходить на работу, иногда он оставался дома на целый день и лежал на диване, не пытаясь даже включить голо-панель, а в другие дни с раннего утра уходил куда-то, а возвращался поздно ночью, измученный, и сразу ложился спать. Он больше не насвистывал по вечерам, пока готовил ужин, и не подпевал радио. 

Он читал газеты и после бросал их где попало. СТИВ-О тоже читал, крупные заголовки словно пытались атаковать. «ВСЕОБЩАЯ МОБИЛИЗАЦИЯ», «ДОБРОВОЛЬЦЫ МОГУТ ОБРАТИТЬСЯ В ПРИЗЫВНЫЕ ПУНКТЫ», «ОСТАНОВИМ ВРАГА СЕЙЧАС» и «КОЛИЧЕСТВО ЖЕРТВ: ПРОГНОЗЫ И ФАКТЫ». СТИВ-О пытался засосать газеты, но не мог с ними справиться. 

Он не мог справиться с войной.

Когда Б. Барнсу пришло электронное извещение о том, что его призывают на фронт, он уселся на подоконник и курил одну за другой. СТИВ-О беспокойно кружил внизу, включив функцию «очистка воздуха».

СТИВ-О хотел остановить войну или отправиться туда вместо Б. Барнса, младшего сержанта, 32557, чтобы уничтожить всех врагов и навести порядок.

Но его функции были довольно ограничены.

***

Вместе с остальными вещами СТИВ-О поместили в коробку и направили в хранилище, на огромный склад. Коробке присвоили оригинальный номер и поместили в отсек, а после СТИВ-О терпеливо ждал, в темноте и тишине, очень долго.

Он считал недели, месяцы, затем годы, вновь и вновь исчерпывая запас энергии и самостоятельно подключаясь к зарядной батарее, до тех пор пока не устал от этого. В какой-то момент он позволил уровню энергии опуститься до критически низкого, а после… просто потух.

СТИВ-О пробыл на этом складе семьдесят с лишним лет, и даже для того, кто не совсем воспринимает концепцию времени, это достаточно долгий срок.

***

«Вы посмотрите, он еще включается!»

«Да, в те времена технику делали на славу».

СТИВ-О мигнул потускневшими лампами датчиков и осторожно огляделся. Он все еще был жив. Он находился в белой комнате, площадь — 39 квадратных метров, покрытие: паркет, препятствия: множество. Двое людей и коробки, которые принадлежали Б. Барнсу.

— Запиши его в накладную, — велел один человек другому. — Отправим все завтра утром, к пятнице будет на месте.

СТИВ-О потерял интерес к происходящему. Он издал сигнал, предупреждающий об отключении, и перешел в сберегающий режим. Он не чувствовал прикосновения рук, что убирали его обратно в коробку, на которой значилось «Бруклин, 28, 14В, Б. Барнс».

***

СТИВ-О потребовалось время на загрузку и обработку данных. Затем его датчики загорелись мягким синим светом. Он просканировал комнату. Пол с небольшими неровностями (не больше 7 градусов наклона), площадь зоны очистки — 19 квадратных метров. Препятствия: коробки, стул. Высокий уровень загрязнения поверхности.

СТИВ-О медленно начал движение, потихоньку возвращаясь к привычному ритму. От правого угла к левому, он вычищал пол с тихим жужжанием, и это было единственным звуком в пустой комнате.

Закончив с уборкой, СТИВ-О замер у противоположной стены, а затем двинулся обратно — полоска за полоской, просто чтобы убедиться, что не пропустил ни одного участка.

За все это время мужчина, сидевший посреди комнаты на старом стуле, не шелохнулся. Он просто сидел там, опустив плечи и сгорбившись. Его солдатская бирка свисала с шеи, а волосы падали на лицо спутанными прядками. 

СТИВ-О с трудом идентифицировал лицо своего хозяина, Б. Барнса. Лицо не улыбалось.

***

СТИВ-О вычищал кухню, когда зафиксировал посторонний шум. Он пересек длинный коридор и остановился на пороге спальни, сканируя пространство. Шум повторился. Мужской стон; но кровать не скрипела, и Б. Барнс был в полном одиночестве.

Помедлив секунду, СТИВ-О медленно двинулся к кровати.

Стон затих.

В следующую секунду раздался оглушительный звук, и СТИВ-О зафиксировал критические неисправности.

Он опрокинулся, проехавшись по полу от силы удара. Его датчики вспыхнули красным. Он зафиксировал задымление на боковой панели. Мотор внутри загудел натужно и громко, раздались щелчки, потом все затихло.

В наступившей тишине раздались шлепки босых ног.

Б. Барнс опустился рядом с ним на корточки, отложил оружие и невесомо провел рукой вдоль панели.

СТИВ-О был вынужден переключиться на резервный источник питания, прежде чем отключился.

***

— Не уверен, что смогу найти запасные детали для этой рухляди.

СТИВ-О лежал на поверхности *не найдено*. Его нижняя панель была отстегнута, и руки *человека* *не найдено* копались внутри. 

— Ты уж постарайся. 

СТИВ-О идентифицировал голос хозяина. Хриплый. Он не слышал его семьдесят лет, четыре месяца и одиннадцать дней.

— Как ты вообще умудрился подстрелить его?

— Он ко мне подкрался.

— Пылесос? Подкрался к тебе?

— Ночью. Я спал. Принял его за угрозу.

— Ладно, дружище… — Человек *не найдено* издал смешок. — Не буду даже спрашивать, откуда у тебя лазерная пушка. 

Молчание.

СТИВ-О ощущал помехи внутри. Зрительные анализаторы дали сбой. 

— Проще будет купить новый, я серьезно, — сказал незнакомец. — Я могу присмотреть тебе хороший в Сети. Доставят вечером, самое позднее — завтра утром.

— Мне не нужен новый.

— Определенно нужен, чувак. Это просто мусор.

— Не нужен. Новый.

Голос хозяина стал низким, опасным. Человек, что спорил с ним, вздохнул.

— Ты же понимаешь, что нельзя цепляться за прошлый век? Все эти вещи, это просто… музей. 

— Они помогают мне… помнить. Кто я.

— И это хорошо, Джеймс. Но я твой куратор. Ты должен слушать меня хоть изредка… И я тебя уверяю, со всем этим старьем, которым ты набил свою квартиру, ты не начнешь новую жизнь с чистого листа. Тебе нужно что-то новое.

— У меня есть новая рука, — ровно произнес хозяин. — Вероятно, вы сможете встроить в нее пылесос.

Мужчина рассмеялся. 

— Да. Да, хорошая идея. Я спрошу в ветеранском центре. 

— А пока поищи детали.

— А пока поищу детали, — согласился человек. Он прикрепил нижнюю панель на место, и СТИВ-О почувствовал себя чуть менее поврежденным. — Дай мне время. Проверю барахолки, аукционы винтажных пылесосов. Постарайся вести себя хорошо до моего следующего визита, идет?

— Да.

— Тренируйся всё делать протезом.

— Да. 

— И не стреляй в технику.

— Так точно.

Когда гость ушел, Б. Барнс закурил. СТИВ-О ощущал дым, но клапан очистителя воздуха не слушался. Он так и лежал, беспомощно, посреди стола или где еще *не найдено*.

Б. Барнс склонился к нему.

— Не переживай, приятель, — тихо сказал Б. Барнс СТИВ-О. — Я тоже мусор. 

СТИВ-О ничего не ответил.

***

Новые запчасти встали на свои места, и СТИВ-О вернулся к работе. Чужеродные детали ощущались странно, но если хозяин мог справиться с протезом, то и СТИВ-О не собирался поддаваться унынию.

Он делал то же, что и всегда: чистил полы, жужжал себе под нос свои тихие механические песенки, скользил по комнатам и мигал датчиками. Возвращался в кладовку, где подключался к аккамуляторной батарее, ужинал, засыпал. 

В квартире появлялась новая мебель, и работа становилась сложнее и чуть интересней, иногда приходили люди — в основном, тот мужчина, что чинил его, Сэм, друг хозяина. Иногда Б. Барнс уходил, но всегда быстро возвращался, с таким видом, будто только что избежал смертельной опасности во внешнем мире. Он не слишком-то любил выходить на улицу. СТИВ-О не возражал, ему нравилась компания. Он ездил по пятам за Б. Барнсом по всему дому, а когда Б. Барнс садился чистить свою лазерную пушку, СТИВ-О устраивался рядом, как странная механическая кошка.

Когда случались плохие дни, и Б. Барнс забивался в угол, бормоча что-то неразличимое, СТИВ-О гудел на полной громкости, чтобы поддержать его.

***

Когда Б. Барнс дотрагивался до СТИВ-О своей механической рукой, внутри СТИВ-О что-то замыкало.

***

Проходило время. Весна сменяла зиму. Б. Барнс все чаще выходил из дома по вечерам. Его лазерный пистолет перекочевал из-под подушки в верхний ящик прикроватной тумбочки, а потом и вовсе в чемодан в глубине шкафа.

Б. Барнс готовил завтрак по утрам, босой и сонный, присвистывая в такт мелодии по радио и подкидывая блинчики на сковородке, которую держал своей железной рукой.

Однажды СТИВ-О проскользнул в ванную и принялся кружить вокруг Б. Барнса, как маленькая гудящая акула. Он собирал падающие прядки, мягкие каштановые волосы, и сохранял их глубоко внутри, вместо того чтобы сразу поместить в вакуумный уничтожитель.

Когда на него свалилось мокрое полотенце, он остановился и завертелся на месте. Со смешком Б. Барнс высвободил его.

— Вот так, синеглазка, — сказал Б. Барнс, подмигнув СТИВ-О, а затем и своему отражению в зеркале.

СТИВ-О на секунду потушил левый датчик, чтобы подмигнуть в ответ.


End file.
